Congestive heart failure is a leading cause of morbidity and mortality in the elderly, although the mechanisms to explain the enhanced proclivity are poorly understood. It remains debatable as to whether the age-associated propensity to cardiovascular dysfunction is attributable to aging per se or the accumulation of cardiovascular risk factors that accrue over time. In particular, aging has been closely associated with the development of increased visceral adiposity that has been implicated in the pathogenesis of age associated insulin resistance. Whether age associated insulin resistance contributes to the progression of cardiac dysfunction following myocardial injury has not been explored systematically. The altered cellular actions of insulin that underlie physiological insulin resistance may have significant consequences to the failing heart. The injured myocardium develops an evolving dependence on glucose as its preferred metabolic substrate. The preference is dependent upon the efficiencies of oxidation of glucose in the generation of high-energy phosphates. This preference becomes a requirement as the ability to oxidized fat acids is limited through a series of molecular switches in key regulatory components of fatty acid transport and oxidation. We have determined that advanced, decompensated stages of dilated cardiomyopathy are associated with the development of myocardial insulin resistance, which limits myocardial glucose uptake and oxidation. These physiological features are associated with cellular insulin signaling abnormalities in the myocardium that are distinct from those observed in skeletal muscle and adipose tissue in other insulin resistant states. Together, aging and heart failure share the common pathophysiological features of insulin resistance. Whether the effects are additive or synergistic in explaining the increased incidence and severity of heart failure in the elderly remains to be determined. We will determine if aging is associated with accelerated progression of heart failure in conscious dogs with pacing induced dilated cardiomyopathy. We will define the physiological and cellular effects of insulin resistance in the senescent myocardium during the evolution of dilated cardiomyopathy. Finally, we will determine if overcoming myocardial insulin resistance in the aging and failing heart will prevent the progression of dilated cardiomyopathy. [unreadable] [unreadable]